


The Pianist

by Zillak



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Depression, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Selectively Mute Link, Sidon is a dork, Sign Language, Trans Male Character, link is a quiet bean, some swearing (not often
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillak/pseuds/Zillak
Summary: "I let the din of my world fade away with the sounds of my inner most feelings expressed through my music.I get lost in the sound of my fingers flying across ivory keys, playing a gentle song."Link is a tortured artist, his only solace is the kind prince of the neighboring kingdom.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to A03 but not to writing! I hazard to say I’m a seasoned writer on Wattpad and this is one of my favorite works. I hope you all enjoy. I’ve always loved music and that inspired me! In this story, Link is a Pianist and Sidon is a singer (and prince)

••Link••

I let the din of my world fade away with the sounds of my inner most feelings expressed through my music. 

I get lost in the sound of my fingers flying across ivory keys, playing my requiem. 

My peace is interrupted when my brother slams a sheet of paper on the black wooden lid of the grand piano. "We have work." He states in his usual serious and cold voice. 

I shyly remove my hands from the keys and look up at Twilight. His wild hair falls in his face, shielding his stone cold blue eyes slightly. His black t-shirt and jeans are loose against his muscular frame. I nod slowly and he sighs. "Listen runt, this job is from the King himself. He wants us to play at the 100 years of peace celebration in the Zora kingdom." Twilight explains.

I nod numbly and continue my song, Twilight growls slightly. "You can't play all this depressing music at the party. It's a celebration of peace, not a slitting wrists convention. No offense." I stop playing and instinctively pull down my sleeves. "The palace will provide a piano and music. I'll bring the violin and cello." Twilight shoves the paper and pen closer to me, waiting for a signature. "The messenger said we both have to sign." I nod and obey. 

Twilight stares at me with frustration. "You've stopped right?" He asks and I bite my lip and look down. My brother sighs and runs his hand through his unkempt dirty blonde hair. "Fine, its black tie anyway. No one will notice." Twilight leaves the room. 

•• 

The day of the party, I stand alone in my bedroom. I button the sleeves of my white dress shirt, criticizing every feature of myself as I stare into the vacant eyes looking back at me in the mirror.

Twilight enters my room and sighs heavily. "Your hair is terrible." He huffs. He wore a grey dress shirt and black slacks. His sport coat was black along with his tie. My brother grabs a brush and begins to tend to my knotted mass of blonde hair. 

He braids a small portion and pulls it into a low ponytail. "There." Twilight fixes my collar and adjusts my suit vest then turns to leave. "We should go, we have to be there early." I nod and follow behind him. 

••Sidon••

"Is this necessary? Ahh! That's hurts!" My older sister pulls my crimson hair into a tight fishtail braid. "Sorry Sidon, there is just so much of it! We have to tame it somehow." Mipha apologizes.

She smiles sweetly at me in the mirror. Her long red hair pinned back, decorated with traditional royal jewelry. Mipha's red dress gracefully touched the floor and hugged loosely to her petite frame. She walked around the chair to face me, gently touching my face. "You're so handsome, my sweet little brother. I know you don't wish to attend but who knows? You might make a friend." 

I smile and touch her hand. Mipha chuckles lightly. "And I can't wait to see you awkwardly dancing with women." I roll my eyes. "You're quite the comedian, dear sister." I respond. Years ago, I confessed to her that I was bisexual, which I’m still considering if that was wise. She's always supported me but would always joke with me, pointing out cute boys that passed. 

I stand and we leave my room, laughing joyfully. I wish I could just spend time with her, however at parties like this she's always busy speaking with other royals from neighboring kingdoms. Her being the heir to the throne, she's obligated to establish relationships with other royalty. 

We enter the vacant ballroom. After everyone arrives we will have to make a formal entrance but for now I wish to admire the magnificent decorations and chandeliers without the large crowds. 

Across the room is a grand piano adorned with the family crest and an elegant candelabra. A royal servant enters the ballroom, followed by a tall man, a little older than me, with a harsh expression. 

What catches my eye is the younger man shadowing him, holding his bicep with the opposite hand nervously. His long blonde hair was neat and shiny, his dark suit contrasted greatly against his bright, sky blue eyes. His gentle face is holding a melancholic quality, eyes are tired and gentle, yet nervous and pained. 

My heart skips a beat. 

The servant leads them over to the piano, Mipha and I watch curiously. The older man, snaps at the younger angrily. I'm too far away to understand what he's saying though. The short blonde nods slowly and lowers himself on the piano bench, while the other pulls out a violin from its case. The older resins his bow while the other adjusts the bench and practices scales, familiarizing himself with the instrument. 

The servant leaves with a polite bow in my direction. Mipha and I make our way over to the duo, sitting beside the pair and watching them work. The older of the two stands and bows, the other following suit. "Please, don't stop on our account. We just want to see an artist at work." Mipha reassures and they continue their preparations. 

I am utterly mesmerized by the young man's nimble fingers gently feeling the ivory and inky black keys. He fiddled with a few notes before playing a quick tune. Although seemingly rushed and effortless to him, it sounded extraordinary. I smile at the pianist, who appears to be near my age if not exactly. 

“What is your name?" I ask. The small man gasps slightly, looking at me like no one has asked him that before. The older answers my question, although not directed toward him. "My name is Twilight. I play violin and cello while my brother plays piano and flute." Twilight says. I nod politely and turn to his younger brother. "What is your name?" I repeat. He looks down with a slight blush and fidgets on the bench. Twilight snarls angrily. "Please excuse his disrespect your majesties. The runt's selectively mute." He explains.

I start at the derogatory name he referred his brother as. Mipha touches my arm gently, reminding me to keep my composure. "Would you explain?" She asks. "Most of the time he's mute, he communicates through sign language only if completely necessary. On rare occasions he'll speak, but only to certain people." I nod and look over to the pianist, his downcast gaze doesn't go unnoticed. "To answer your question, the runt is Link." Twilight finally answers. "Why do you refer to him that way?" I ask. 

Twilight shrugs, "he's small and weak, been that way since we were kids. He doesn't mind, he's never argued about it." Twilight glances at Link who just sits there with a vacant expression, slightly despondent.

Twilight whacks Link in the back of the skull with his bow. "Hey! Let's play the first song to get a rhythm going." He commands. Link meekly nods and taps his foot to count off beats. They begin to play a sweet minuet, harmonious and lively. I bob my head to the music and lightly tap my heel against the blue marble floors. 

The song ends and Mipha and I applaud. Twilight thanks us before turning to his brother. "Stay here, I'll be back." he pointed a harsh finger in his face. "Don't go anywhere." He growled, so it was hard to hear. Twilight leaves us. Muzu, a royal advisor, beckons me and Mipha.

I turn to Link and smile before standing with my sister. 

••• 

After our formal entrance in front of the guests, a waltz plays. Mipha is immediately dragged out to dance, I stand to the side to hopefully avoid an offer. I find myself approaching the pianist, I pull a seat over and settle beside the piano. Watching him play. 

His blue gaze shifts to me for a moment before moving back to the music sheet. He finishes the waltz and everybody leaves the floor to get a drink. I look over to Link, his brother approaches us. "Drink?" He asks Link. The blonde raises his three middle fingers and touches it to his chin, signing 'water'. Twilight nods and leaves. Link looks at me and awkwardly waves. I chuckle at his nervousness. "You play beautifully." I compliment sincerely. 

Link blushes and looks down, a shadow of a smile crossing his face, failing to reach his eyes. 'Thank you' he signs. "How long have you been playing?" I ask, Link thinks for a moment. 'Since I was around 5' He signs. "Wow!" I exclaim. Link looks down sheepishly. I find myself unconsciously moving closer to him. 

His brother returns to us and has a deep glare burning into Link. "Are you being polite?" He growls. Link nods, "We've been sharing wonderful conversation, don't you think so?" I defend and Link bites his lip but nods. I turn back to Link, trying to ignore Twilight's glare penetrating into my skull. "What will you play next?" I ask. Twilight interjects. "The next will be a slow dance." My head is turned to Link so Twilight doesn't see my teasing pout. Link covers his mouth, stifling a laugh. He coughs a little to regain composure.

Link poised his nimble fingers over the ivory keys while twilight counted off beats. The began to play and I watched Link move his hands across the keys. A few strands of disobedient hair escaped his braid and gently framed his face, shifting with every gaze towards the music sheet back to his hands. 

A small hand touching my shoulder shakes me from my reverie. I turn to see Princess Zelda from the neighboring kingdom. "May I have this dance?" She asks. 

In truth, I don't want to leave my spot beside the sweet pianist. I turn my gaze to see him smile softly at me, coaxing me to accept. Besides, our kingdoms are celebrating peace. What would that say if I refused? 

I smile and stand, taking her outstretched hand. Her hand is small in mine, holding the hem of her blue dress as to not trip on the long fabric. she places her other hand on my bicep, not tall enough to reach my shoulder. 

We move together in the tight square allotted for us between other dancing pairs. "I noticed you talking with Link." She comments. I look down at her curiously, "As hard as it may seem to believe, I'm familiar with the young musician." She continues. I tilt my head to the side. "He played the flute during my birthday celebration last year. I was the one who suggested to hire him for this occasion. I'm glad I did, his playing is beautiful." I smile and turn my eyes to steal a look of the musician in question. 

The song ends and Zelda curtsied, holding her dress. I bow politely and we leave the floor.

•••• 

The end of the celebration came too soon. I may not miss all the people asking for a dance or the stifling body heat from all the packed people. But I will miss the timid smile Link gave me whenever I compliment him in any way. Or the quiet giggle he would emit, or even the shy remarks he would sign to me when his brother wasn't watching. 

All the other guests have left and Link is packing up to leave himself, it's well past midnight but he doesn't seem bothered by the late hour. I have no idea how anyone can stay up this late, I'm seconds away from collapsing where I stand. Mipha doesn't fare any better, she has been dancing all night and her hair is frizzy and ready to be released from her tight braided bun. "Thank you for the wonderful music." I politely shake the hand of the older brother. He bows respectfully, "Thank you, your majesty" He regards my sister before turning to the younger male shadowing him. "Here, hold this. I'll get the car." Twilight hands his brother the cello case, it's as big as Link and I choke back a laugh. 

Mipha takes Link's hand, "thank you for the beautiful music. And for keeping my baby brother company. I hope he didn't distract you too much." Mipha thanks and I pout behind her, earning an adorable giggle from Link. Link smiles at my sister and gently pulls his hand free to sign. 'My pleasure, thank you for the wonderful opportunity' 

Mipha smiles happily. "I would like to tip you, you went well beyond what you were hired for and had to entertain Sidon. All while keeping your brother satisfied." Mipha offers and Link shakes his head. 'Thank you, your highness. I do not expect payment for my music. My music is therapeutic to me so it's no trouble. My brother usually is the one to accept payment. Besides, I actually had fun spending time with His majesty.' Link signs, looking down with a light blush. 

Mipha tilts her head slightly. "Are you sure?" Link nods emphatically. "Alright, just know you have earned my gratitude. Goodnight Link." Mipha turns to leave, shooting me a small smile. I look down at Link, he seems so timid and shy. "Thank you, I hope to see you again in the near future." I say, absorbing his features. Who knows how long it will be before I see him again?

'As do I' He signs. Link extends a hand to shake, I may have acted out turn but I simply couldn't help myself. I take his hand and pull him into a hug. Link squeaks at first, startled. 

Much to my delight, he melts into the embrace and wraps his small arms around my torso. This felt so right, so natural. His body fit perfectly against mine, his cheek resting on my chest.

I hold him like glass, his body and mind fragile. I wanted to stay there forever, to feel his warm skin and stuttering breath against my arm. To inhale his intoxicating scent, and watch his back rise and fall in rhythm with our breaths, hearts beating fast yet in sync. 

Eventually I release the small blonde. I don't miss the faint pink painting his cheekbones. My face is beet red at this point. A holler from across the room causes me to jump and look towards the sound. Twilight stood at the doorway, glaring fiercely at Link. He points at the ground in front of him, gesturing Link to come.

Link sighs and turns to me slightly. "Goodbye Your majesty" He says quietly. His voice is angelic, light and sweet. It wraps around me like a caress, my heart stutters. Link made his way back to his brother as I stood there in awe.


	2. A Brother’s Love and a Brother’s Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little dark. Just a warning. I hope you enjoy anyway! Thank you for your kudos so soon!

"Link! Where the hell are you!?" 

I flinch and rise from my desk chair, I step out onto the stained wood of my patio where Twilight was sitting on a large cushioned chair, cigarette hanging from his lips.

Smoke billows from his nostrils as he stares at me with cold icy blue eyes. His dark clothes blend into the black, damp night. "I have to pick up Midna in an hour, I want you to clean while I'm gone. We have guests tomorrow." 

I nod, scratching at my wrist. Honestly I'm happy he's leaving, when he's with Midna he usually doesn't come home for a day or two. I lift my hands to sign a question. 'What guests?'

Gray wisps emit from the small rolled paper and rise, surrounding my brothers face in a cloud of smoky, burning tendrils. The strong scent of burning nicotine invades my nose but I'm used to it at this point. He holds the cigarette between his knuckles, sighing in exasperation. 

"Time and the Mrs." He answers, eyes cast downward. My heart soars, Time is our oldest brother, he is my closest friend and confidant. His wife is a lovely woman, she has shown nothing but kindness toward me. A rare smile tugs at my lips and Twilight scoffs, finishing the cigarette, flicking it to the ground and stomping on it with tattered sneakers. 

I run into our home and begin to clean as I was told.

•••

A strong knock on the door captures my attention, I leap from my piano bench and dash to the door. 

I swing open the deep oak of our front door, there stands Time. His burly figure hulking compared to mine, his immense strength visible through his sleeves. His face, cleanly shaven has a kind smile. His nose is slightly pointed, uneven due to a break during his time in war. Wrinkles appeared in the corner of his bright sky blue eye, the other covered with a patch of black fabric. The blonde hair that escaped his ponytail falls over his face 

"Baby brother!" He greets happily, his deep voice smooth and comforting. My oldest brother scoops me up in his arms and hugs me tightly, laughing jovially. Time finally releases me and smiles brightly. I usher him inside, followed closely by his wife, Malon.

She is a short lady, much shorter than her towering husband. She has long hair, colored like an autumn leaf, eyes the color of a summer sky. Her flowing dress touches the floor delicately and prominently showcases her pregnant stomach. Her sun kissed hands gently stroke her bump, as if already protecting the child inside. Her skin is smooth despite all her time working on the farm she and my brother share. 

Time holds her hand, supporting her as she shuffles into the living room, his other hand on her lower back. She settles on the leather sofa, smiling lovingly at me, emitting the nurturing radiance only a mother could have. "Hello Link, it's been too long! My dear you are so thin! Have you been eating?" I smile at her kindness. "Drink?" I sign, she nods. 

"I'll help you." Time offers, we enter the kitchen and I begin to set out glasses. Time grabs my shoulders lightly and turns me to look at him. "Has he been treating you okay?" He asks, concern evident in his deep voice. I stop in my tracks. Should I lie? I don't want to be a burden, they already wasted time driving all the way out here. 

My hesitation was all the answer Time needed. He exhales deeply through his nose, the breath tickling my face. "I should've known, I'm sorry brother. I know he's not the most loving, never has been, I know he loves you he just doesn't show it like he should." I wave off his apology but he shakes his head stubbornly. 

He sighs and begins fixing the drinks. He stops suddenly and stares at me with concern. "Know that I love you, okay?" He says quietly. I smile shyly and return the sentiment. We renter the living room and I seat myself beside Malon. 

"So, I've heard that you played for royalty recently. At the 100 years of peace celebration?" Time inquires, I nod recollecting the events of that night. A blush creeps into my neck as I remember the handsome prince who talked with me the whole time.

"Aw! He's blushing!" Malon speaks up, causing me more embarrassment, therefore intensifying my blush. "Link~" my brother sings, "is there a boy I need to know about?" He asks. 

I shake my head too quickly to be nonchalant. "Is he cute?" Malon asks beside me, nudging my shoulder. I cover my face and stiffly nod, major cooing ensues. 

I try my best to change the subject as quickly as humanly possible. "How are you holding up?" I sign to Malon. She smiles, her face lighting up at the mention of her child. "It's been difficult, I can barely help Time with the animals and I feel guilty-" Time cuts in. "Which I don't mind, all that matters is your safety as well as the baby's." They exchange a sweet glance, I feel slightly awkward. 

"Link my dear, would you like to feel?" Malon asks, I tilt my head but nod shyly. She scoots closer and gently places my hand on the bump. She is well into the third trimester so I can feel the baby's slight movement through her abdomen. A slight nudge touches my palm and I smile. "He's quite the fighter ain't he? Just like his daddy. He's been kicking me all day." Malon laughs. 

"It's scary you know?" Time says, his country accent seeping into his words. "I mean, neither of us have experienced somethin' like this. It's a little scary, considering......" I swallow the lump in my throat, Malon soothes Time with a stroke on his cheek. 

We rarely talk about our mother, she died during childbirth. Twilight has always blamed me for her death, considering she died right after I was born. Father died in war before I was born, I've never had the pleasure of a parental relationship like my brothers. I'm happy for the child that grows inside of Malon, he'll have the relationship I never did. 

"Now enough about us, how about yourself?" Time tries to change the subject again, fighting back his accent. 

"Play piano, clean, cook, repeat." Was all I signed, Time sighed. "You forgot to add cry." Twilight seethes from the door frame, I flinch and look down. "Yeah, I hear you a night. The walls are thin." He saunters over and sprawled out onto the leather armchair. "I could say the same to you and Midna." I retort. 

Twilight growls and shoots up, clutching a tuft of my hair. "Like you can say anything, Runt." Time jumps up and grabs Twilight's wrist, separating us. "You're going too far!" Time defends. Twilight snarls, "you always stand up for that runt! Like he can do no wrong! Stop trying to act like dad cause you're not! YOU'LL NEVER BE HIM." He shoves him and glares at me. "This is yours." He throws and envelope at me and storms out of the room. 

"Well, that was intense." Malon says from her spot on the couch. Time sighs and sinks into the couch beside her, intertwining their fingers. I scratch my arm. "I'm sorry you guys had to see that, he's had a rough week." Time presses his lips into a thin line, "he had a rough week last week, and the one before that." I simply lower my head in defeat. 

"Ya'll are stressing me out, I have to do something. Sorry for the rudeness but my hormones are insane and this tension is making me sweat which is most uncouth for a lady." She laughs at the end. 

Time and I exchange glances and I sign, "don't worry about it. Thank you ma'am." Malon laughs behind me, "you don't have to be so formal punkin' you're such a gentleman! Now c'mere." She makes me sit beside her and Time flanks the other side of me. 

"We wanna know about that cute boy you're blushing about!" She prods, nudging my shoulder as I blush horribly, covering my face. I appreciate that she's distracting us from Twilight's outburst but is this the only topic she could think of? 

"It's really nothing, at the celebration a man sat beside me and we spoke for awhile. He was very handsome and kind, polite and well spoken. But I know I have no chance, so it's best not to get my hopes up." I try to explain. Malon smiles in pity. "You don't give yourself enough credit, you're quite the catch my dear." She soothes. 

"Thank you ma'am but he's the Prince. I have no chance, he's royalty and I'm just.........i'm just me." I look down, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes but I blink them away. "Well that's news." Time says, looking down in thought. I just shake my head. 

"What's that letter about anyway?" Time asks, I look at the strong card stock envelope that Twilight threw at me, sealed shut with the Zoran royal family seal. I bite my lip and look at my brother and his wife. "Go on!" Malon urges and I comply. 

Dear Link and Twilight Wild, 

We express our immense gratitude to the beautiful music you have provided for us during our special celebration. We find it very important to express our joy in being at peace after a history tainted by war, you both have helped in our expression of such joy. It is with this statement that we request your continued partnership. In one month's time our beloved princess will be celebrating her birthday, the event will be less formal than the last, per the princess' request. We ask for your talent during her celebration. Thank you in advance for your reply and partnership. 

King Dorephan

I hand the letter over to Time, he skims it and looks back at me. "Will you accept? If it comforts you any I will also be attending, I'm obligated to go because of my position in the Hyrulian royal army. Of course Malon will be my plus one." I nod. "That sounds perfect, I will accept the job. Wish me luck." 

My heart flutters, will I really be able to see the Prince again? Will he remember me? Would he care?


	3. Mipha’s Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is back again to play for the royal family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Hope you like.

~*~Sidon~*~

A gentle knock sounds on my door as I fight to straighten my cravat. "Hello?" I call. 

Mipha steps in with a slight skip in her step. She wore a short, strapless, red, dress and black, heeled boots. Her scarlet hair was left out and decorated with royal adornments, reaching slightly past her shoulders. She wore a modest black jacket over the dress. 

She stares at my clothes with a criticizing gaze. I wore a deep red dress shirt, tucked in and rolled at the sleeves. White cravat and black dress pants and a black belt. I am adorned with traditional royal jewels, including a choker, gauntlets and earrings. 

Mipha stands in front of me and removes the cravat, leaving the choker and keeping the top few shirt buttons undone. She pushes a wisp of hair away from my face. "Perfect." She declares. I sigh but oblige, it is her birthday. I pull my unruly hair into a high ponytail and we leave my bedroom. 

We walk in step with each other and Mipha chuckles lightly before asking, "you won't embarrass me in front of my friends will you?" I smirk. "No promises."

Mipha gasps in awe at the lovely decorations surrounding the large room. The room was designed for comfort, having couches, chairs and tables with food. A mini grand piano sits in the corner of the room, across from the wide fireplace and mantel. The light was dimmed, the room lighted mostly by the raging fire. 

Mipha sits in an armchair, almost engulfing her entire petite body. I chuckle and settle in a love seat. 

Muzu enters the room, calling instructions to a group of servants behind him before turning to Mipha. "Happy Birthday dear princess. I trust the room is to your standards?" Mipha nods happily. "Excellent, I have come to report that the Wild brothers are here, shall I send them in to prepare?" 

Mipha and I nod simultaneously.

Twilight was the first in the room, donned in an all black dress shirt and pants. The darkness of his clothes provides a stark contrast to his icy blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He bowed respectfully to us. "Thank you for the opportunity to play for you again." 

"Thank you for accepting." Mipha takes him to the back of the room and explains the kind of music she would like. Link is nowhere in sight. "Where is your brother?" I ask Twilight. He seemed almost as if he forgot he had a sibling. "He's with Princess Zelda and her guard, they were right behind me." 

As if on cue, Zelda hops into the room and immediately embraces my sister before moving to me. Behind her is a very tall and very muscular man with blonde hair and one blue eye. The other obstructed by a black patch. He wore a crisp pinstripe shirt and slacks. Behind him was a lady, very beautiful and very pregnant. She had on a modest black dress with a dark purple shawl. 

Link was beside the stranger, a warm smile gracing his features. The man steps up to us and bows alongside the woman and Link. "Thank you for your kind invitation your highness. My name is Time and this is my lovely wife Malon." Time introduces while Link smiles at me from behind them, waving shyly. 

I shake Time's hand, his grip is tight and absolute. Malon reaches out her hand and I place a gentle kiss there. 

Link looked absolutely stunning. 

He wore black dress pants and a white collared shirt under a black sweater. His blonde hair cascades over his thin shoulders, clean and fluffy. His oceanic eyes seemed more alive than last meeting, albeit still retaining a melancholic quality. I extended my hand and he obliges, his hand was small and soft. Expecting a shake, Link was startled when I brought it to my lips for a small kiss. 

The temperature of my cheeks rose exponentially as did Link's. "Welcome back! That you all for joining us this wonderful evening!" I smile at the guests. Link turns to Mipha, "Happy Birthday your majesty." He signs to her. She smiles. "Thank you!"

"Link." Twilight barks from his place beside the piano. "Stop wasting their time, we have to get ready." He commands. Link sends a fleeting glance my way but obeys his brother. 

•••••

After the other guests arrived, Link played quiet background music. Twilight spent his time eating hors d'oeuvres.

After my mandatory greeting to all the guests I sit on a love seat close to the piano, watching the pianist at work. I feel a weight next to me and I see Time. He sighs and watches Link with a warm gaze. 

"He's good isn't he?" Time muses, resting his chin on a fist. I nod. "I'm proud of the little guy, I'm his eldest brother." Time smiles. I perk up. "I didn't know Link had another brother." I admit. 

"Yeah, I'm usually at the palace. I'm general of the royal army so of course I don't get a lot of time with the little guy. He's had to be raised by Twilight, which we all know is dangerous." Time chuckles in reminiscence. "I see there is quite the......sibling rivalry?" I turn to see Link cowering under Twilight's piercing gaze when Link chose a new song. 

"You don't have to sugarcoat it your majesty. It's bad." Time presses his lips into a thin line. "Twilight has always been cold, especially toward Link. It kills me honestly. Link's a good kid, troubled? Of course. But if you take the time to break down all the walls he's built around himself, if you look past all of his imperfections, you find someone truly beautiful." 

I nod in agreement. "I've only been graced with subtle hints, but I know....I know how special he is. Just from one meeting, he has me quite enamored I must confess." Time chuckles and smiles happily. "Yes, he has talked quite a bit about you. That's pretty rare for him."

I feel my cheeks burn. 

"H-He does?" I stutter. Time chuckles but nods. "You should talk to him, I'm sure he'll appreciate the company, since it's you and all." He teases before joining his wife by the fireplace.


	4. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon share a dance at Mipha’s party

••Link••

Sidon stands by the piano, his golden gaze followed the movements of my fingers. I finished the song and exhaled, swiveling on the bench to see him better. 

"Wonderful as always." He compliments. I feel my cheeks go hot and I look down. A tap on the piano caught our attention, Princess Mipha stood there, arms linked with Princess Zelda. "Hey, can you play something we can dance to?" She asks me. 

Large hands grip my shoulder and I bite back a squeak. Time spun me around to face him, grinning. "That sounds like a great idea! You know who's great at that kinda stuff? Twilight!" Time drags a grumbling Twilight by the elbow. 

"Twilight will play this round, maybe you can go get a snack, or you know, mingle." Time winks, or is it blink? Is every blink a wink? Hard to tell since he only has one eye. 

Nevertheless, I blush as he glances to Sidon and back. I nod and stand from the bench. I smile at Sidon and hold my fist to my mouth, signing 'drink?' 

Sidon smiles. "Absolutely."

~•~

Sidon and I stand at the snack table, I bring the cup to my lips to distract from the stunning smile Sidon is showcasing as he excitedly tells a story. 

I glance over to see Time and Twilight arguing quietly before Time wins. I gulp when he gestures to me. 

The song that plays next is a traditional waltz, slow and sweet. I bite my lip, Time extends a hand to his wife and they begin to slow dance, his hands on her waist while her's rested around his neck, tangling her fingers in the minute hairs at the nape of his neck. 

"A lovely song." Sidon muses, his voice sweet and melodious. He gingerly holds out a hand toward me, I almost spit out my drink. 

"May I have this dance?" 

A million reasons why this is a terrible idea flood my brain, however my heart says otherwise. With a nod, I accept his hand. 

My internal war was worth it, when I saw that winning smile. As if he had won the most valued prize, as if he had discovered the fabled Skyloft, as if the goddess herself descended from the Sacred Realm to personally bless him.

His hand was large, engulfing mine. The digits were soft and warm, curling around mine in a comforting, confident grip.

Gracefully, Sidon led me to the middle of the room. A few other people were dancing, before my mind fell deep into self consciousness or panic, Sidon gently shifted my hand in his, placing the other on my waist. 

I swallow hard, hesitantly raising my hand I stop. Sidon squeezes my waist in reassurance. "It's alright." He whispers. I bite my lip and lightly place my hand on his shoulder, the immense strength and warmth evident through his crimson suit shirt.

This close, I notice his sharp and delicate collarbones. His vast chest, and the faint dimples that decorate his smiling cheeks. I would have just stood there and stared in awe of his magnificence, until Sidon began to guide us in a slow rhythm. 

"Have you ever danced before?" He asked, his voice was posh, but not pretentious, elegant. I blush and shake my head. "Quite alright, just follow my lead." I nod, releasing my lip from between my teeth. 

Moving in time, around a small imaginary square, I feel dizzy yet elated all at once. I could see Twilight, focused on his art but not enough to stop him from sparing fleeting glances toward me. Time seemed overjoyed, triumphed in a way, as if everything was falling into place. He gazed lovingly into his wife's eyes, having a quite conversation as I saw their mouths move subtly. 

Mipha and Zelda laughed as they danced, Zelda occasionally startling the other princess with a dip or spin. 

Out of shyness or nervousness, perhaps both, I was terrified to look Sidon in the eye. Focusing my attention anywhere but those eyes, around the room, our clasped hands or his taut chest. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled to his elbows, a raise in the tanned flesh showed the enticing pattern of his veins, where his pulse flowed through.

Sidon raises our clasped hands, gently urging me by the waist to twirl, I do so and he pulls me back, closer this time. Our bodies were touching now, a waft of his scent invaded my nose as I drowned in the fragrance of clear, sea air. I felt dizzy. 

It took every fiber of my strength to muster a glance toward his face, and when I did, I became trapped. 

His jawline was sharp, and defined, framing his strong neck and flowing locks. His lips were full and curled into a soft, sincere smile. Unlike the grin he usually wore, it was endearing, caring, and lovely. His cheeks had a subtle hue of pink and his eyelashes were full and dark. 

The cute little dimples were evident as he bashfully looked at our feet, his confident demeanor waning. When our eyes met, that was all I could see. 

Deep honey, swirling and sparkling in a glittering kaleidoscope of golden hues and dark specks. Like melted ore, flowing a pool of warmth and affection. I was entranced, utterly lost in the depth of those orbs. 

Sidon chuckles, taking a step forward as opposed to the side, planting my feet he reclined my body backward. His broad hand rested firmly in the small of my back, dipping me slowly.

Our faces were mere inches apart, our breaths mixing, the heat extending from my mouth to my cheeks and neck. 

There was a silence.

An unspoken question. 

Before any of us could answer, Sidon straightened us up. He smiles and raises his hand to thumb over my burning cheek as the song had ended. "You are quite red, perhaps you need air. Would you like to take a walk maybe?" 

I swallow hard and gesture over to Twilight, I could see him signaling. He was shooing me off, urging me to go with Sidon. I bite my cheek and finally nod to Sidon. 

He takes my hand once again and guides me toward the gardens.


	5. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malon was not expecting that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sucky chapter. sorry

**_~•~_ ** **_Sidon ~•~_ **

I lead Link through the large crowd of people to a pair of glass doors, leading to the solitude of the gardens.

I open the door and urge Link through, he complies with a small smile and a quick sign of thanks.

The night air was cold, the sky clear and silent save for the gurgling of fountains and occasional calls from owls. The wind gently swayed the trees, the moon illuminating our stone pathway.

I glance over to Link, he hugs himself as light shiver racks his body. Goosebumps invade his pale flesh and he puffs out air, visible as it escapes his mouth and into the wind.

I reach over and touch his bicep, running my hand down the length of his arm, coaxing his hand from its shelter under his arms to hold it. The digits were small and lean, frigid to the touch. Link's cheeks were reddened, probably from the cold.

I lead him over to a bench and invite him to sit, he accepts and I sit beside him, holding his hand. Link sniffles lightly, I scoot closer so our thighs touched, I release his hand and gingerly put my arm around his shoulder. Link blushed but leans his head on my shoulder.

Link raises his hand and signs ' _warm'_ I chuckle as he blushes harder. "I never knew you had another brother, he's very kind." I comment, trying to start conversation.

Link laughs and spins his free finger around his temple, a playful way of signing ' _crazy'_ I chuckle.

"He spoke very highly of you." Link dismissively waves his hand. "No no, every word he said was truth. I may not have known you long, but I know it to be true, you are a wonderful person."

Link raises his hand to argue but I gently take his hand. "Please, I need to speak." Link bites his lip, but nods. I rub my thumb over his knuckles.

"Link, I must confess to you something that has been on my mind since you left the first time. If you don't feel the same way, one word from you will silence me forever. I must confess that-"

A loud, piercing scream interrupts us and Link immediately jumps up. We exchange glances. "Malon" he mouths before taking my hand and practically dragging me toward the parlor.

We run through the gardens and pass the glass doors to see Malon bent over, breathing heavily while time holds her arm. "Mal, what's wrong!?" Time rubs her back. She grimaces. "This bun is ready to leave the oven." She groans.

Mipha runs to her side. "Ma'am we have an infirmary downstairs, we can take care of you." Malon looks at her. "Thank you sweetie." Her thanks is cut off with a scream as she holds her husband's hand in a vice grip.

"Twilight git' over 'ere!" Time calls, his country accent seeping through. Twilight obeys and holds Malon's other side as they escort her downstairs. Mipha and Zelda run downstairs to alert the nurses.

Link and I look at each other, obvious nervousness plays on his face. "What's wrong?" I ask. Link bites his lip, he shakes his head. ' _Later'_ he signs.

We run after Malon.

**~•~**

Malon is put in a room. Link, Twilight and I wait outside the room. Link sits beside me on a cushioned bench while Twilight paces, talking on the phone with who Link explained to be his girlfriend.

Link taps his foot nervously, drumming his fingers as if he's playing the piano in his knee.

"Are you alright?" I whisper. Link looks to me and nods. He signs quickly, I barely catch it all. ' _We have a bad history in our family. My mother died during childbirth. Just nervous.'_ I nod and pat his leg in an effort to comfort him.

He smiles appreciatively.

A scream startles us and Twilight chuckles nervously.

I glance at the clock and notice it's 11:15. Link seemed to be fading, trying in vain to keep his eyes open. I lean over to whisper, "If you need to sleep you can, I'll wake you if anything happens." Link nods.

He yawns cutely, his little button nose wrinkles and his eyes shut. I chuckle lightly. He leans his head back in an awkward position and closes his eyes. I smile and guide his head toward my shoulder, he blushes but snuggles closer and falls asleep almost instantly.

Link's breathing evens out, all nervousness and sorrow that usually mar his face, is gone. He's utterly at peace. He coos slightly in his sleep, letting out a little hum as he unconsciously nuzzles my shoulder.

I resist the urge to make a noise no man should.

Twilight sighs and hangs up the phone. "Your majesty, you don't have to deal with that. I can wake him up." I shake my head. "I don't mind at all." He hums skeptically.

"Seriously, it's enough that we crashed your sister's party  _and_  you let us use your infirmary. You don't have to indulge him."

Another screams echoes through the room. I bite my lip, as Twilight grimaces. Twilight huffs and looks to Link, he appeared to have a comment on the tip of his tongue but instead he bit it. His phone dinged and he glances at the screen. "I'll be back." He leaves the room with a click of the door.

I look over to Link, I smile as I watch his shoulders rise and fall as he sleeps. 

Mipha walks into the room, she looked happy but exhausted. "He's here." She whispers. I smile brightly. "You should wake him up."

I touch Link's knee and shake lightly. He stirs and peels open an eye to look up at me, a red mark on his cheek from where he laid on the wrinkle in my shirt. I chuckle. "He's here." I whisper.

Link takes a moment to process before smiling. He jumps up and pulls my sleeve, urging me to follow.

**•*•**

Malon lay on the hospital bed, her face was pale and her eyes sunken in. Her hair was unkempt and her chest heaved. Time combed her hair with his fingers, coaxing the hair into an elastic band, making a side ponytail.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You are so strong Mal. You did amazing." She chuckles a little.

In her arms was an infant, wrapped in blue blankets. His eyes were closed and his tiny hand was clenched around his mother's finger.

Time smiles at us, beckoning us over. I sit in a chair beside Time while Link sits on the foot of the bed. Malon grins at Link. "Would you like to hold him?"

Link curls his shoulder forward, hugging himself. He lifts one hand to respond but clenches his fist and speaks. "W-What if I hold him wrong?" He whispers. I smile at his bashfulness and gentle voice.

Malon shakes her head. "You won't." She leans forward and hold out the baby, Link gingerly takes him and holds him to his chest. The baby coos and turns his head to Link, holding out his chubby arm. Link holds out his finger and the child grips it.

Link looks up at me and smiles sweetly. "What's his name?" I ask. Malon and Time seem to have a silent conversation with their eyes before they smile. "Tarin Wild."

Link smiles down at Tarin, he tucks hair behind his ear.

"I'm sorry your majesty, for interrupting your birthday." Malon apologizes to Mipha who shakes her head. "Not at all! Now I have a birthday buddy. You are more than welcome to stay here until you recover." My sister turns to me. "Right Sidon?"

"Absolutely! We would be happy to have you!" I reassure. Malon sighs in relief. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Link hands Tarin over to his father. "We'll have rooms prepared. Will you be staying as well Link?" I ask. Link bites his lip, he glances to Time before nodding. "If it's alright." He whispers.

I chuckle. "It's more than alright."


	6. Pardon Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link can’t catch a break

~*~Link~*~

Sidon leads me down the extravagant halls of the palace. My mouth agape, I stare in awe at the elegant paintings and antique furniture lining the walls. The floor was stained hardwood, polished and smooth.

He halts his stride beside a door, with intricate detailing carved into the deep cherry wood. The prince turns the golden knob, swinging open the heavy door. He stands aside and beckons me to enter the bedroom.

I gingerly step inside, gasping quietly at the lavish bedroom. Thick cherry red curtains hung over the large windows, exhibiting the lovely vista of the palace gardens. A large queen sized bed sat proudly, antique headboard tucked against the wall; flanked by stout, embellished, side tables. A large desk sits against the opposite wall.

The room showcased a palette of gold and red, luscious and, frankly, ostentatious.

Sidon places a warm hand upon my shoulder. "I hope this will be suitable for you."

I move my hands wordlessly, unable to articulate a response. That was enough to make the prince laugh, deep and melodious.

He sits beside the bed, in a cushioned armchair. He gestures toward the bed, silently beckoning me to sit. I stand at the foot of the bed and test it by pushing the mattress with my hand. Sidon chuckles, "Is something the matter?"

I shake my head, "My bed is old, its not this....squishy?" Sidon laughs again. I blush, confused at how easy it is to talk to the prince.

I finally sit on the bed. I squeak as I fall backward into the plush bed. The mattress swallows me, Sidon laughs beside me. "Are you alright?" he asks between chuckles. I hum in content, spreading out my arms, savoring the cold fabric of the thick duvet.

"I'm glad you're comfortable." Sidon smiled, looking down on me, expression thoughtful while peaceful. I turn my head toward him. "What did you want to say? Before..." I vaguely gesture toward the hall and Sidon sighs.

"Don't worry about it, now is not an appropriate time." I nod at his response.

I hold my hand up. "C-Can you help?" Sidon guffaws, unable to stand properly without stumbling. I pout as he held out a shaking hand. He firmly grasps my hand, still shaky with laughter.

We time our pulls wrong, due to Sidon's unbalance, he ends up falling forward on top of me. His laughter dies in his throat, our faces inches apart, his weight bearing down on my body.

My heart races, trapped by the swirling emotions in the depths of Sidon's honey golden orbs. Rebellious strands of scarlet hair escape his ponytail, creating a curtain around us, blocking off everything but the piercing gaze and lovely smile of the prince.

He leans forward, resting a hand on my cheek. My breathing picks up, panic rushing throughout my veins. However I welcome it, tilting my head for easier access.

A jarring slam of a door down the hall startled us. Sidon cleared his threat awkwardly. "Pardon me." He shuffles to stand, extending his hand to assist me as he originally intended.

I rub the back of my neck, Sidon holding my hand longer than deemed normal. He finally releases my hand, glancing toward the clock which read 1:30. "Well, it's pretty late. You rest alright? I will send an attendant to bring you fresh clothes." Sidon shifts his weight between his feet. "Goodnight."

I smile. "Goodnight your majesty." He leaves the room with a smile, slowly clicking the door shut.

I lock the door, stepping backward I sit at the vanity. Staring into the mirror, I sigh. What am I doing here? I don't belong here. I slip off my sweater, scanning the pale skin of my torso. I run my finger over the elastic band pressing into my ribs. Kicking off my shoes, I feel my blood boiling. That all too familiar temptation forming in my gut. My hands tremble, my eyes glide to the desk across the room.

Like being controlled by some invisible force, I walk over to the desk. I rip open the drawer, rifling through the miscellaneous office supplies I find what I'm looking for, scissors.

Spreading apart the blades, I hold it to my wrist. My breathing picks up, my heart racing as I hold the sharp end toward my pulse.

A loud knock against the door makes me drop the scissors. "Hey Link? It's me." Time's voice sounds through the door. I quickly throw the scissors on the desk. Time peeks his head through the door, "Hey." He enters the room, I sit on my bed, gesturing him to sit. He complies, sinking into the plush mattress.

Time immediately frowns, his one good eye scans over my exposed torso. "Oh Link." I look down in shame, my abdomen and chest covered in scars. Time wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. "Link please, don't do this to yourself." I bury my face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry" I whisper, muffled from his cotton shirt.

We pull away and Time flips the bangs from my eyes. "How's Malon?" I ask. Time chuckles, "She's beat. She's asleep downstairs with junior. They are setting up a bed for me so I can be with them." I nod. "So, it seems the prince has taking a liking to you, huh?" He nudges my shoulder, laughing as I blush.

I wave my hand dismissively. "No seriously!" Time insists. I chuckle and shove his shoulder, he sways slightly. My brother grips my shoulders with large, calloused hands. He wasn't wearing the swatch of black fabric currently, showing both eyes. One of his sky blue eyes sparkled warmly, creating a sense of comfort along with familiarity. The other sewn shut, with a long, jagged scar starting at his brow, ending on the sharp curve of his cheekbone.

"You sleep well, goodnight brother." He stood up, stopping after he opened the door. "Take care of yourself okay?" He asks sincerely, I nod. He smiles before walking through the door, before he shuts it I call out, "Wait,"

Time stop and peeks through the door. "I love you." I say, offering a smile which he returns happily. "I love you too little guy. Sweet dreams."

~*~

My eyes glide open, warmth surrounding my body. The morning sun filters through the window, birds sang happily.

I pet the strong arms around my torso, Sidon's breath tickles my neck. "Good morning." He mumbles, his voice husky with sleep. He nuzzles into my hair and hums.

I chuckle, rolling over to face him, Sidon's eyes were closed but he was smiling. "Good morning." I whisper, reaching up to touch his cheek. Light filters down onto his skin, making the tanned flesh glimmer. Strands of fiery hair cascades down his face. Muscular arms held me close, tight against the taut muscles of his strong chest. 

Golden eyes slowly reveal themselves, he frames my hand in his, kissing the knuckles.

With my hand held in his, he leans forward to kiss my forehead. "Did you sleep well love?" He mumbles against my forehead. I giggle as he nuzzles my nose. "Wonderfully."

Sidon finally leans in to kiss me softly.

~*~

I awoke with a start, sweat beads down my back and forehead. Glancing out the window I see the gray, early morning sky. Thunder rumbles lowly.

I huffed, falling backward. Why would I have a dream like that? It was altogether cruel and preposterous. Rain patters on the window, reflecting my mood exactly, although I never quite understood why rain was considered melancholy or gloomy, I always found it rather peaceful and beautiful. I suppose one more thing that makes me odd, I have been odd my whole life. When we were children, Twilight would ask our caretaker if I was broken, he would always respond with 'probably, who knows?'

He was a senile elderly man, no, ancient. He never had kindness to spare, other than providing us with a house and food. He proclaimed to be our grandfather, I never considered him that way. Visiting with my brother's friends, I would see the relationship grandchildren and grandparents are supposed to have. He was no grandfather. We were practically raised by other parents in the small farming town.

I am shaken from my thoughts by a knock on the door. "I'm here for your clothes, sir." a female voice says through the door. I gasp, jumping up I throw on the sweater I wore last night and opened the door. A young woman enters, her dark blue hair a neat pixie cut. She held a basket with folded fabric.

"His majesty gave me instructions only to ask yes or no questions. So, do these look like the right size?" She asks. I hold up the shirt on top, a long sleeved gray shirt with a single black stripe horizontal across it. I held it to my waist, it was perfect. I nod. "Wonderful, his majesty said you would like it. We have pants for you as well."

I blush, nodding slightly as she dug through her basket.

~*~

Packing up the clothes the young woman, who is named Navi, smiles sweetly. "Your brother asked if you would join him in the infirmary."

I nod. "Wonderful, an attendant will be here within the hour to escort you." She leaves with a small bow. I pull on the jeans she provided, they held tightly to my legs, she explained they were made like that. She called them 'skinny jeans'. I suppose that's an accurate description. I was a little shy about it, I am not accustomed to being treated with such hospitality.

After awhile of wrestling with the knots in my hair, a knock sounds against the door. "Are you ready sir?" I recognized the voice from yesterday, he was the attendant.

I open the door, he scanned my appearance, seemingly unamused. His face was old and wrinkled, his jowls looked as if they were melting off his face. His eyes were heavy, clouded with cataracts and judgement. He was shorter than I, his clothes neat and pressed. "This way." He grumbles, shuffling down the hall with the speed to rival a snail while asleep or perhaps a turtle with a broken leg.

I trail behind him, admiring the lovely paintings that lined the walls. The palace was quiet, save for the rumbling of thunder and the patter of rain against he tall windows that hung along the walls.

We descend the long, spiraling, staircase; toward the infirmary. Muzu's legs shook as he stepped down each stair, fingers firmly grasping the railing. Finally reaching the bottom, he leads me down the hall. The floor was marble, the colors mostly white or silver. The smell of saline and sterilizers potent in the air.

"Here." Muzu grumbles, gesturing towards one of the many doors lining the halls. I nod and gently knock on the door. After a beckon from Time, I enter the room.

Time sat in the corner of the room, reclined in a chair with Tarin asleep on his chest, the material of his soft undershirt was balled tightly in the infant's small fist.

Malon wasn't present, but the shower of the attached bathroom was running so I assumed that's where she was. I sat down on the neatly made bed and hugged a pillow to my chest. Time chuckles, slightly bouncing his son.

"Have you talked to the Prince today?" Time asks. I shake my head. He smirks slightly. "Interesting, because he was looking for you this morning." I blush and bury my face in the pillow. Time stifles his laughter as to not disturb Tarin.

Malon exits the bathroom, tying her auburn hair back into a braid. She wore black leggings and a white long sleeved shirt. She sighs and sits on the bed next to me. "What are you doing to your brother?" She chuckles.

Time shrugs, "nothing much, just telling him about our visitor this morning." Malon rolls her eyes and nudges my shoulder. "Don't let him bother you honey." She lays back on the bed and stretched out. A knock on the door catches our attention.

"Come in." Malon whispers, Sidon slips into the room, smiling vibrantly. "Oh Link, I've been looking for you." He says in a soft voice, I blush and hide behind the pillow. Malon nudges me with her knee and I peek over the down pillow.

Sidon smiles sweetly. "I was hoping to talk to you today."


	7. In the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon takes Link to his favorite place in the royal gardens to make a proposal. Link is overwhelmed. Also Mipha and Zelda are "Good Friends"

**~*~ Sidon~*~**

Link blushes cutely, finally leaving his hiding spot behind the pillow. Time sits in the corner of the room with Tarin sleeping on his chest, he looked sly, stifling a wide grin as he watches Link stand.

I bade farewell to the new parents and escort Link out of the room. Our steps were in sync with each other as we made our way down the hall. "Did sleep find you well?" I ask, ascending the spiraling staircase.

When we reach the top, Link raises his hand and tilts it in a noncommittal gesture. "That's unfortunate." I comment. "I had dreams through the night myself."

Link blushes hotly at that, why is unsure. I recall the dream I had the previous night, heat working into my own cheeks.

The dream was wonderful, I won't deny. I dreamt that I awoke, not alone as I usually do, but instead holding someone close to me.

I wasn't controlling my own actions. I bury my nose into soft, clean hair. Smooth, warm hands stroke my arms. "Good morning." I mumble.

A light chuckle sounds through the room like wind chimes, "Good morning." After a slight shift in the bed, I feel a hand touch my cheek. Opening my eyes, I'm met with the most beautiful sight.

Link was in my arms, his eyes glittering in the filtering light of the morning sun. His form was slender and petite, his porcelain skin decorated with a lovely shade of pink. His hair lay across his shoulders, tousled and puffed out from sleep.

I take the hand from my face and kiss his knuckles, leaning forward to peck his forehead. "Did you sleep well my love?" I ask. Link giggles cutely when I nudge my nose against his. "Wonderfully." was Link's reply.

I lean forward to softly kiss him.

The dream startled me. Why is it that I'm dreaming about such a thing? The idea was a welcome one, at least to myself. Especially when I glance over to the man beside me, gingerly holding his shoulder as he chews his plump bottom lip.

I open the large wooden doors leading into the dining room, guiding Link over to the table and pulling out a chair. He slowly seats himself and chuckles when I tuck the chair back into place.

I sit beside him and chuckle as his wide eyes scan over the palette of foods strewn across the table. After filling our plates, Link politely begins to eat his share. He sips at his coffee, without a drop of cream or pinch of sugar. I stifle a laugh as his nose scrunches up in disgust.

"Would you like cream?" I offer. Link shakes his head a takes another sip, the same face of disgust from before. This time, I can't hold back the laugh the erupts from my chest. Link pouts at me, only feeding my laughter. He was too adorable for his own good, or mine for that matter.

He slumped back in the large chair as I attempted to compose myself.

The large doors behind us creaked open and a disheveled Mipha stumbles into the room. She still wore her nightgown and her scarlet hair was hastily tied in a bun. She almost looked like she was sleep walking.

Mipha approaches the table and flings her upper body over my shoulders and sighs. "I'm so tired." she groans. I chuckle and tap her arm. "Were you up all night talking to Zelda again?" I ask, she wordlessly nods into my neck.

"Where is she?" I ask. Mipha finally lifts herself up and slumps into the chair beside me. "Asleep." This happens every time Zelda comes over, they always spend the whole night awake in Mipha's room. I'm a heavy sleeper and I can still hear their giggles. Those two won't stop talking for five minutes.

I hear a quiet chuckle beside me. Link held a hand to his mouth in an attempt to hide his obvious amusement at the state of my elder sister. The door flies open and Zelda stood there. Her pajamas were crooked and her hair was tangled and frizzed.

She unceremoniously falls into the chair beside Link. He chuckles at her as her head fell against the table. She reaches forward and squeezes Link's cheek, much to his dismay.

Link clears his throat and scoots his chair back, he waves to Zelda and stands, suddenly urgent. I stand with him and follow him out the doors and down the hall. "Are you alright?"

Link's stride abruptly halts and I nearly crash into him. He wheels around to face me, opening his mouth as if to speak but stops. Raising his hands, he slowly requests,  _"Will you take me back to the parlor?"_

I blink dumbly for a moment, Link rocks back and forth on his heels. "Oh! Of course, right this way." I place my hand on his back and lead him down the hall.

Arriving at the parlor, Link sighs and gingerly seats himself in front of the piano, running a gentle finger over the ivory keys.

Link stares at me for a moment, his eyes were clouded, as if having a war within himself. He raises a hand as if he's about to talk but decides otherwise and replaces his hand on the seat.

"Is everything alright?" I ask. Link simply nods and gestures toward me, raising a hand. " _You wanted to speak?"_

"Oh! Yes. Perhaps not here. Would you prefer the garden?" I suggest. Link absentmindedly taps a single key on the piano. He nods.

I stand and extend a hand. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

He takes my hand, I squeeze in reassurance. Leading him past the parlor and through the doors, out to the garden. Following the stone pathway, Link's eyes scanned over the area, absorbing the scenery.

We walk in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable though. I've never felt so at peace with the silence, Link just had that way about him, he shone the brightest in the silence.

We stop for a moment to admire the massive fountain along the path, a majestic statue of Nayru, holding a basin with a gentle stream of water trickling down.

I finally bring Link into the center of the garden, where a weeping willow grew.

The tree was massive, with burning red and orange spirals falling from her face, branches bent forward, as if she was holding her head in sorrow.

Link gasped and covered his mouth with both hands. He smiled up at me.

I parted the curtain of leaves, beckoning him inside. We sat together under the willow. Link's tiny nose wrinkled cutely, he sneezed. A light sound, very quiet and very adorable.

I couldn't help my chuckle as he sneezed once more before curling against the trunk of the tree. Link titled his head at me, questioning.

I take a deep breath, how should I say this?

"Link, I....well-" he sat patiently, waiting for me to articulate exactly what I wanted to ask.

"Link, I know you were to leave soon....but-" I stare downwards for a moment, cursing my tongue for suddenly freezing.

"I don't wish to be away from you. I know we haven't known each other long, but I simply can't deny that I treasure your company." Link bites his lip and looks downward, a furiously hot blush erupting on his cheeks.

"So, I would like to ask for you to live in the palace. You could have the piano all to yourself. You could gift this dull palace with your beautiful music. Of course I know you need time. I don't expect you to have the answer right now but please-"

I take his hand and hold it close to my chest. "Think about it." Link gently pulls his hand from mine to answer.  _"I will think about it."_

"That's all I ask." We smile at each other then, Link holding his burning cheek.

_"If-"_ Link stops, replacing his hands in his lap. "What's the matter?" I ask. Link bites his lip and squirms slightly.  _"Is it true? What you said before? About.....me?"_

I'm positive my cheeks are red, but I take a deep breath. "Yes. Link-" I take his hand. "I care very deeply for you. Surely you must know."

Link violently shakes his head. I tilt mine in response. "Link. I want to get to know you. I want to be close to you." Link takes his hand back quickly and signs desperately.

_"No. you don't know what you're saying."_ He argues, oddly defiant. "Yes Link. I do."

Link growls in frustration, fisting his hands into his hair.  _"I'm........I'm not-"_ he stops and slumps down.

"Link." I whisper, leaning forward to touch his shoulder. Link flinches away. "I have to go." He says aloud, startling me with the urgency in his voice.

He leaps to his feet and bolts down the stone path, leaving me alone to wonder.


	8. The Voices Never Cease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link panics and flees from Sidon. The truth of Link’s past are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super heavy chapter! Many TW. I hope you enjoy.

 

What are you doing!?

Idiot!

Too close   
Too close   
TOO CLOSE.

My breathing heaves as I burst through the glass door, tears stream down my cheeks in a constant flow.

My throat swells, vicious sobs ripping from deep in my stomach.

I stumble on a wrinkle on the carpet, regaining my balance I rush down the first hall I see.

My mind was a haze.

Do I go this way?

Or was it this way?

Have I been here before?

I can't see, I can't breathe.

I can't believe I let him get so close.

I eventually find a stair well. I stand at the top, mind swimming and eyes blinded by tears. Stepping down, I trip, plummeting down the staircase.

The world goes dark.

*****

_"Twinkle twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are."_

_I sit on the piano bench, my feet barely able to touch the pedals. "Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky."_

_My big brother sat next to me, leaning his elbow on the piano, a soft smile on his face. "Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are."_

_The window was cracked open, the early morning sun shining through. The smell of dust was heavy in the air, with the subtle scent from the single flower on the windowsill._

_He claps for me when I finish. "Bravo!" He cheers. I giggle and turn to him. "I've been practicing really hard!"_

_Time stands, tossing his backpack over his shoulder. "You did a great job!" He knelt in front of me. I picked a piece of string that stuck to his school uniform, he chuckled out a thank you._

_He stands and takes my hand. "I have to go to school now but maybe we can visit Malon later. You like Malon right?" Time asks._

_I jump up and down. "Yes yes! She always gives me pretty braids!" I muse, flipping my hair dramatically, which was decorated with a big blue bow._

_"Sounds like a plan." Time smiles, he kneels one more time to straighten my dress. "You got wrinkles in your new dress. Some lady you are! Rolling around like a wild beast." He chuckles._

_I growl like a bear. "Grrrr!" He feigns being scared. "Oh no! The fearsome beast has found me!" He ran down the dusty hallway, pounding at the far door. "Twilight! There is a bear in the house!"_

_Twilight burst open his door. A bandage spread across his nose, his school uniform wrinkled and baggy. "A beast!? Oh goddess!" He screamed when I growl again. "Grr!"_

_I chase my brothers out of the house, laughing. Time scoops me up in his arms, "I have conquered the beast!" He proclaims. I squeak and go limp. "The beast is tired, sleep now."_

_We arrive at the small house not quite a whole mile away from our little farmhouse. Time knocks on the door._

_A stout man opens the door, smiling at us. "Hi Mr. Talon!" I greet happily. I twirl in my dress. "Do you like it?"_

_Mr.Talon strokes his mustache and laughs sweetly. "You are a beautiful little lady." I laugh. "I hate it! It's not good for cartwheels."_

_Time rolls his eyes. "Thank you Mr. Talon. Grandpa will be home tonight."_

_"Daddy!" Malon yells from behind her father, pushing him aside. "Linkle!" She greets happily, pulling me into a hug._

_When we pull away she hugs Time. "Come on! Bye daddy!" And with that, the older kids leave for school._

_*******_

_I sit on the fence surrounding Malon's ranch. Sipping on a soda, time leans against the fence, brandishing his new high school uniform._

_"Hey Time?" I start, starin_ g _down at my faded leggings and dusty boots. He hums in acknowledgment, watching as Malon feeds her horses in the distance._

_"Can I tell you something and not think I'm weird?" I start. Time snorts, "no promises." He teases, his blue eyes sparkling._

_"I'm serious!" I shove his shoulder while he chuckles. "Alright shoot."_

_I'm silent for awhile. "Well. I-I don't know it's just.......I don't." I sigh in exasperation. "Do you think I'm girly?" I ask._

_Time tilts his head. Scanning my appearance. I wore a baggy dark blue shirt with leggings and boots. He smiles. "Well, you've always been more of a tomboy. You can be girly sometimes, like the way you scream when twilight scares you." He teases. I pout._

_"I don't feel like a girl." I sigh. "Do you think that's a bad thing?" Time asks. I don't answer, staring forward in thought._

****

_The second year of high school was the worst year of my life._

_I sat on my bed, gnawing at my lip as Time smiled at me patiently. "I-I am a boy." I confess. I stare at my lap and hold back tears._

_"When did you find out?" He asks. I gasp at his question. He didn't lash out like I thought he would. "I-I.......a few months back."_

_Time smiles, reaching forward to hold my hand. "Well, you will have to be patient with me." He says honestly. "It'll be hard but I promise I will do my best to adjust......little brother."_

_I burst into sobs and grab his shirt. "Thank you." I pull away and punch his shoulder. "But I'm not little!" I choke out between sobs, giggling._

_Time taps my cheek. "Thanks for telling me. I love you Linkle." I smile at him._

_"Call me Link."_

_*****_

_I sob as I'm dragged by my hair._

_Grandpa throws me into the cellar, his clouded eyes livid. His skeletal form tall and intimidating._

_He snarls at me. "Look at you. Letting the boys have their way with you. You probably liked it. Filthy whore!" He slaps me across the face, sending me sprawling on the ground._

_I cried, "It wasn't my fault! He held me down I-" Another slap. "Shut up! Look at you! The town slut, disgusting."_

_He slams the door shut and locks it from the outside, threatening to not unlock it until I've decided to straighten up._

_The week started off so well, Malon surprised me with a binder she made herself. I was moved, so happy. But then he came along, earning me the title of town slut although I didn't consent._

_My body felt gross, violated. I sobbed into my knees, trembling. Grandpa said I asked for it......how could I have don_ e _that?_

_Why am I like this?_

*******

I awake and find myself at the bottom of the stairwell.

I reached up and touched my forehead, blood, great. My vision swims, breathing ragged.

I was alone, scanning my surroundings it looks as if I've fallen into a cellar. I grimace.

Rolling on to my stomach proved to be a task. Once I sat up, a pounding headache erupted through my skull.

I fumble for my phone, it slips from my hands and across the floor. I sob, unable to take deep breaths.

My vision was blurred barely able to find the outline of someone looming over me.

A cold hand hooks itself in the crook of my knees, the other supporting my back. I lean in the person, racking my brain for who this is.

The outline was fuzzy but I could tell it was a man, with a slim build. I couldn't believe it.

"Twilight?" I whisper. "Don't waste energy." Was the garbled response.

My nails bite into his shirt, sobbing into the fabric. I can feel his chest moving but I can't hear what he's saying.

He kicks open the door to my room, seating me on the mattress. Its so cold, the room is frigid. My skin crawls, a tight shiver running down my spine, erupting goosebumps on my arms and legs.

My breath labored, I rasp, failing to keep hold on Twilight's shirt. "Link, you need to take off the binder." He says, holding my shoulder. I grimace, but nod.

I rest my head on Twilight's shoulder, he pulls up my shirt, gently removing it. I shiver as the cold air touches my bare back and stomach. Twilight hooks his fingers under my binder, I squeak and grab his wrist.

"Listen kid, this needs to come off. You can barely breathe." He argues, I pout and look away. "I promise not to look." He reassures.

I finally let him remove the binder, covering my breasts with my arms, I shiver. Twilight wraps the duvet around my shoulders to cover me. He then stands to rifle through the dresser to retrieve a sweater, he pulls it over my head and I sniffle.

Twilight gingerly touches my temple, I flinch as it stung. "Wait here." He says, standing to leave the room.

When he returns, he does so with an ice pack and a very concerned older brother.

"Link! Are you alright!? What happened!" Time instantly begins to inspect my head. I slap his hand away and chuckle.

"I'm okay. I fell down the stairs." Time scoffs and rubs the bridge of his nose. Twilight presses the ice pack to my temple.

"You're impossible."


	9. My Own Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally gives Sidon his answer

I pace the hollowed halls of the palace, chewing my lip and muttering curses under my breath. Link has been in his room since last night and I haven't had the chance to even see him.

I suppose I was too forward, I overwhelmed him. The gnawing guilt boils in my gut, threatening to eat me whole. A glance out the window shows the view of the weeping willow. The tendrils of flora almost seemed to be actually weeping, rain drips slowly down into the grass at her feet.

"Your Majesty." I'm startled from my thoughts from a harsh voice. A tight shiver rolls down my spine at the pure anger of the voice. I slowly turn to face the eldest Wild brother, Time. His one visible eye pierced into my soul, a deep frown set into his lips.

"Pardon my forwardness but I must ask." Time stepped closer to me, despite my height, I shrunk under his stare, gulping audibly as he leaned closer. "What. The Fuck. Happened!?" He growls.

"Twilight came to me and told me he found my little si-" Time choked on his words, looking at his feet. "My little brother." He murmured.

The man seemed to deflate, pinching the bridge of his nose. I began to whisper an explanation. "Please, you must understand that I intended no harm. I offered Link a job as well as a room in the castle, but I overwhelmed him. I understand now that I was too forward. He ran off shortly after my offer and I was unaware of his whereabouts until this morning."

Time fixed his gaze onto my face, seemingly analyzing. He finally relents his glare and sighs, his shoulders slumping. "I apologize you highness. I overreacted." Time stepped backwards, breathing deeply through his nose and looking toward the ceiling.

"I just worry, you know?" He rasped, forcefully wiping his face with the palm of his hand. I nod. "Of course, no need for apology. I only hope that he is alright."

Time nods. "He got the wind knocked out of him but he's okay." The general leans heavily on the wall behind his back, sheepishly rubbing the nape of his neck. "I'll check Link, maybe ya'll can chat." Time straightens and bows his head respectfully before turning on his heels to disappear down the hall.

••••Link••••

'You didn't.'

Time chuckles nervously, scratching at his scalp. I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose. 'Why would you do that? That's so embarrassing' I sign, falling backward into the bed.

Time sits by my legs and nudges my knee with his. "I'm sorry. I just worry about you." I sigh and nod.

"The prince told me about his offer. What do you think?" He asks hesitantly, as if by the mere mention of the offer, I'll find the nearest staircase and throw myself down it.

I sigh deeply and look up at my brother, his face looked older than he was, his once youthful glow dimmed by responsibility. I shrug flippantly. 'I don't know."

I sit up and continue to sign. "I would have steady pay and a nice place to live. I wouldn't be intruding on Twilight anymore.'

Time looks as if he's about to retort but I send him an accusatory glance. 'Don't pretend as if he doesn't want me gone.'

He shuts his mouth and scoots closer. "But what about the prince? Would you be happy here? It's obvious he invited you here for more than his given reasons."

I pick at the denim of my jeans. "The prince.." I whisper.

I raise my hands and begin to rapidly sign, not even thinking if Time could understand. 'The prince is wonderful. He's so nice and considerate. He's really funny and gorgeous. And his laugh.."

I'm cut off by a chuckle. Time was grinning at me. "Link, you're blushing." He points out. I raise my hand to touch my cheek and, sure enough, it was hot to the touch. I pout lightly as Time continued to snicker.

"That's all well and good, however." Time grips my shoulders, his gaze suddenly serious. "Why did you run away from him? If you were being honest just then, than why are you afraid?"

I bite my lip and rip my gaze away from his. That's a good question. I sigh and subconsciously run a finger down my wrist. "I.."

I clear my throat and begin to mutter. "I'm scared that...y'know. Once he knows...about me. He...he'll feel disgusted or lied to." I choke on a sob and stare into my lap.

Time cups my chin and locks our eyes. "Link, you're an amazing person. If the prince can't see that, if he is bothered with you, then he's not the man for you."

I nod, Time releases me and stand straight. "I have to go home. Mal is ready to show Tarin his new home." I smile.

'Okay, see you later?' I ask, to which Time grins. "Of course." He then turns to leave the room, sending a wave my way.

Before the door has time to close, Twilight kicks it open, apple in hand.

He takes a large bite out of the fruit. "Time to go. Grab your stuff." He commands. I shift in my seat. 'I am staying here. If that's okay. I want to accept the job.'

Twilight stops mid bite and narrows his eyes. "Absolutely not." He states. Ripping a large chunk of the apple. Immediately, I begin to cave in my resolve.

Twilight tosses the apple core into the small trash bin next to the dresser. He wipes his hands on the fabric his pants. "Grab your stuff."

A foreign feeling started bubbling up in my chest, as if I was about to cry but hotter, angrier. "No" I whisper lowly. I could already feel his ice cold stare. "Pardon?" Twilight growls.

I raise my head to meet his eyes dead on, matching the intensity of his glare. "I said no."

My older brother leans down in front of me, his brows furrowed in confusion more than anger. My lips quiver with unfamiliar defiance. "Thank you, for taking care of me so far but I'm my own person. I can make my own decisions."

Twilight crossed his arms over his chest. "Really now? How has that worked out for you in the past?"

I snap my eyes shut, blocking out the flood of memories from my past. "That wasn't a choice, it's who I am. I-It's who I am."

Twilight scoffs, turning away and grabbing his violin case leaning against the wall. "Grab your stuff." 

I abruptly stand, startling Twilight. "I'm staying." I go to open the door of the bedroom.

"Link." Twilight growls. I grab the knob.

"Linkle!" He yells. I go stiff, holding the knob in a white knuckled fist.

I inhale deeply, not allowing my emotions to show in my voice. "Wait, W- Link I'm sorry." He mumbles.

I throw the door open and storm out, walking swiftly down the hall.

I angrily wipe the tears that threaten to spill down my cheeks. I gasp as I nearly crash into the crown princess. "Oh! Mr. Link, you startled me!" Mipha chuckles breathlessly.

I clutch my chest and breathe in an attempt to calm my raging heart. After regaining composure, I lift my hands to sign.

'Your highness, do you know where the prince is?' My gaze shifts away, failing to appear nonchalant. "Sidon? Oh yes, he's probably in the garden. That's his favorite place to go when he's thinking." Mipha gestured vaguely down the hall, where the glass doors leading into the garden sat.

I bow, signing a hasty thanks before beelining down the hall and through the doors.

I knew exactly where he would be, my body seems to be on autopilot as I arrive in front of the weeping willow. My breath visibly rises from my panting mouth, the frigid air stinging my cheeks and nose.

Taking a steadying breath, I pull back the tendrils surrounding the trunk, finding Sidon there.

He sat at the base of the tree, his head tipped back and his eyes shut. His jacket was unzipped, showing that he was wearing a white shirt, stark against copper skin. It was then that I sent a thank you to the goddess for the cold to hide my blush.

I step closer, the curtain of leaves falling into place behind me. I kneel in front of him, clearing my throat slightly to get his attention.

Sidon's eyes snap open, quickly setting his intense gaze on me. He straightens, reaching forward as if to grip my shoulders but hesitates, replacing his hands in his lap.

"Link, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" He asks. I smile and shake my head. 'You don't need to apologize. It was my fault.'

Sidon quickly shook his head. "Link please, I must apologize. I was too forward and I-" I raise my hand to silence his rambling. 'I accept your offer'

Sidon goes still, his mouth hung open like a fish out of water. "a-are you s...really? Are you truly accepting the job?" I chuckle, looking at my lap as Sidon continues to ramble.

I am startled by arms encasing me in a tight embrace. Sidon holds me to his chest, his chin resting on my head as I awkwardly lean forward to relax the strain in my legs.

"You've made me so happy." I find myself smiling at his hushed confession, finally reaching my arms outward to wrap around his midsection.

When we separate, I look up to see the most dazzling smile lighting up Sidon's handsome face. "I'm so happy you'll be able to stay. I honestly didn't believe your brother would allow it."

I sigh and look downward. 'That doesn't matter' I sign slowly. 'He's my brother and I love him, but he can't control me forever.'

Sidon nods in understanding. "Of course."

We lock eyes for a moment before we both chuckle. Sidon stands from his spot, extending his hand to me. "Would you like the official tour?" He offers, gesturing around the garden.

I smile and nod, taking his hand in mine.


	10. Heart and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon gives Link the official tour of the palace. Shenanigans ensue

"There is the library." I point to the double doors not far down the hall. Link's steps in time with me, his face thoughtful as I give him the tour.

Guiding him past the library, I make it to another hall. "The door on the left is the King's chambers and across from that is Mipha's bedroom."

Link tilts his head. 'I haven't seen the King.' He signs curiously. I nod. "Oh, yes, he's been away on a trip for diplomacy. Hopefully, he'll come home by tomorrow. Then we could perhaps celebrate Mipha's birthday as a family."

Link nods in understanding, glancing at me. "He'll be able to meet you!" I blurt, cheeks straining with a smile.

Link flushed a deep red immediately, already bashful. "Don't be nervous! He'll love you! I swear it." I try to reassure. Link nods and shifts on his feet.

Attempting to take Link's mind off of it, I take his hand and lead him past the king's chambers and through another door. The door led to a staircase which then led to large room with a long couch and television.

It used to be my game room when I was younger, now it's mostly to entertain guests. I smile as Link instantly lights up. He chuckles playfully and scans the collection of movies I had.

He snorts and points to a cheesy romance on the shelf. My cheeks burn. "It's Mipha's I swear." Link rolls his eyes at me.

"Oh! Follow me." I urge, leading Link into the door off to the side. I swing it open and laugh as Link gapes.

It's my personal chambers. It's simpler than what you would expect a prince to have, but it's cozy. Link steps forward and examines the artwork on the walls.

I had several portraits of popular artists, in particular, singers. Link pointed out one prominent portrait. 'I love them too.' He signs.

I sit on my bed and Link sits next to me.

"I like your room. It reminds me of my brothers room back when we were kids. Time, I mean, twilight had posters of some metal band." Link chuckles to himself.

"That seems accurate." I muse. Link covers his mouth as he laughs.

"As much as I want to say Twilight was the most rebellious, that title probably belongs to me." Link smiles and props his knees on the bed to lean on.

"Really?" I tilt my head. I never would have pinned Link as rebellious.

He laughed and nods as me. "Yeah, my grandfather was very strict about neatness. Especially when it came to my school uniform." Link smiles to himself, obviously lost in nostalgia.

"Whenever it rained, you were sure to find me splashing in the puddles, rolling in mud. Like a heathen. My grandfather hated when I did that."

Link lowers his feet to the floor and kicks them back and forth absentmindedly.

"I also loved to climb trees. Sometimes I would climb without thinking on how to get down. Time had to save me a few times." He smirked when I began laughing.

We both were laughing, I slapped his back, making him cough before continuing his laughing fit.

"What about you? Did you ever do stuff like that?" Link asks.

I think for a moment before nodding. "Well, my father isn't around much. Wasn't any different as kids. I was mostly raised by teachers...and Muzu." I roll my eyes, making Link giggle.

"Muzu was very invested in making me a regal prince. Mipha probably got it worse, being the crown princess. But I liked to play pranks." I admit. Link's eyes blow wide and a smile creeps into his face.

"In Muzu's office, he has this phone. Like, an old fashioned one you'd see in a business." I explain, extending my fingers to mimic holding a phone.

"It can open really easily. So I uh." Link scoots closer, our thighs touching as he eagerly awaits the rest of the story.

"So, every day, I would put a nickel inside of it. Until it got heavier and heavier and then I....took them all out." I look at my thighs as Link thinks about it.

He bursts out laughing, wheezing. He touches my forearm. "That's amazing!" He laughs, throwing his head backwards with the force of his laugh.

I scratch the back of my head. We've suddenly switched places. "But, my favorite thing to do was slide down the halls with socks on." I admit.

Link's jaw drops. "You did that too?"

I grin.

*****

Link squeals with laughter as we slide over the hardwood floors.

I catch myself at the end of the hall, bracing my hands on the wall. Link crashes into my back a moment later, laughing breathlessly.

My breath stutters when he wraps his arms around my torso, nuzzling between my shoulder blades.

He pulls back and grabs my hand, guiding me into a run. We stop and brace ourselves, the socks allowing us to skate towards the parlor.

Unsurprisingly, I trip and fall, pulling Link down with me. I land on top of him, his chin barely missing the floor.

"Are you alright?" I ask, immediately sitting up to roll him over. His hands fall beside his head, curling into loose fists.

I go still.

Link smiled up at me, his cheeks flushed red as his chest fell heavily with his breathing. His bangs were flipped up, the tendrils of hair escaping his ponytail framed his face. Most striking, was his eyes.

They sparkled. A beautiful, shimmering blue. They didn't hold the usual somber dimness, but they glittered with childlike excitement. He looked younger, happier.

Link was beautiful.

Link locks eyes with me, unusual, given he's normally uncomfortable with holding eye contact. "I'm okay." He sighs breathlessly.

"Wow." I whisper.

Link smiles broadly then, raising his hand to nudge my shoulder. "Shush." He teases.

I stand up and pull him with me. Link quickly brushes of his pants and takes my hand, pulling me back to the piano bench. He plops down and urges me to join him, which I do.

He pokes at a few keys before turning to me. "Do you play an instrument?" He asks.

I touch my chin for a moment. "Well, I play a little piano. I used to play duets with my sister. But I enjoy singing. I haven't indulged lately." I admit. Link grins.

He clears his throat, reverting back to signing. 'Heart and soul?'

"Oh! Yes, Mipha and I would play that often. It was her favorite." I mention.

Link nudges his hip against mine and places his fingers on the ivory. "Maybe you can sing." He suggests, smiling up at me. I blush and look down at my lap.

He places a hand on my knee. "Only if you want." He reassures. I place my hand on top of his, curling my fingers around it.

We smile at each other before Link taps the piano keys. He begins to play the bass portion of Heart and Soul.

I tap my foot, the nostalgia washes over me, guiding me as I play my part.

It began as a mumble, but I ended up singing, as Link wanted.

"Heart and Soul  
I fell in love with you.  
Heart and soul  
The way a fool would do  
Madly.  
Because you held me tight"

Link smiles and sings along. "Held me tight."

"Held me tight."

Link's voice was light, almost...feminine.

"And So the kiss bear in the night" we sang together

I suppose my voice wasn't a bass either, I was probably between tenor and baritone. Link sounded close to a mezzo soprano.

"Heart and Soul  
I beg to be adored   
Yes, and I lost control  
And tumbled overboard  
Gladly   
That magic night we kissed."

Link joins in again. "That we kissed"

"Oh, we kissed."

I was honestly surprised I was able to keep up. I suppose all those years playing with Mipha payed off.

"There in the moon mist."

Link jumped in to sing the next part. His voice was beautiful, very light but it made my heart flutter.

"Oh, but your lips were thrilling   
Much too much too thrilling   
Never before mine were so  
Strangely thrilling."

We sang the rest together, our voice harmonizing wonderfully. At least to my ears.

"Darling and now I see  
What one embrace can do.  
Come on, look at me  
You've got me loving you  
Madly  
That little kiss you stole  
(You stole) Oh, you stole (You stole)   
Oh, you stole (You stole)   
Oh, you stole  
(Yes, you stole) All my heart  
(You stole) and soul  
(Yes, you stole) All my heart  
(You stole) and soul  
(Yes, you stole) Oh, you stole  
You stole my heart  
(Yes, you stole)  
and soul..."

Link giggled happily, smiling brightly. "You sound beautiful!" He proclaimed, holding my bicep as he shook it with vigor. His eyes sparkled.

"Your voice is....gorgeous." He whispered. I sputtered and looked away in an attempt to retain composure.

I haven't been told that before. It was just a little hobby I enjoyed to do, but it Link liked it. Perhaps I will do it more often.

*****

When it came time to retire, I brought Link to his room. He held both of my hands, rocking on his heels.

"I had fun today. Thank you Sidon." He murmured. I smile and squeeze his hands. "So did I."

We part and I wish him goodnight.

***

In my bedroom, I dialed my father.

"Hello." His gruff voice sounded through the speaker.

"Hello father!" I greet happily.

"Oh! What is the reason you are calling at this hour? Is everything alright my son?" Father asks.

I smile. "Yes, everything is perfect." I respond.

"Remember that Pianist? The one we hired?" I ask. Father hums. 

"The one you said you felt for?"

"Yes." I murmur.

"What about him my son?" Father asks, amusement playing into his voice.

"Father, I'm in love."


	11. Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorephan returns home and offers Link a new job. Misinterpretation leads to frustration and emotions come to the surface. (foul language)

Sidon's smile is glittering and excited when Dorephan arrives flanked by servants parading his luggage into the castle.

He is a massive presence, not only tall and built, but his demeanor is one that took the attention from a room. He was serious for about ten seconds until his smile grows to match his son's.

"Hello, my son!" Dorephan booms, spreading his arms and dragging Sidon into a tight embrace. Sidon laughs when Dorephan ruffles his hair, sending tendrils of crimson to escape his braid.

Sidon pulls away and smiles up at his dad. "It's been so long, father!"

I have always thought Sidon was the tallest person I've ever seen. Dorephan is surprisingly taller than him. The family resemblance is obvious. Although, Dorephan has dark blue hair with gray highlights instead of the deep crimson.

"There is the birthday girl!" Dorephan coos, kissing Mipha's head. "I have a present for you in my luggage."

Dorephan straightens his tie, "I would love to share more over a meal I can't wait for-" Dorephan stops.

I stood, rocking on my heels, admittedly zoning out. That is, until a booming laugh echoes through the entryway of the castle. "Oh ho! I assume this is the new employee I've heard about!" 

I blink. Oh, that's me isn't it?

I bow like Twilight has taught me.

Dorephan steps closer, absolutely towering over me. "Raise your head, boy. So you may speak to me." The king chuckles. I obey.

"Sidon told me you speak with your hands. Go on, I am familiar with the language." The king assures. I jolt. It isn't often when I'm in a room with so many people that understand my language. I wonder why the whole family knows the language? I made a note to ask Sidon later.

 _"It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty."_  I sign to the royal, once I straighten my posture.

"Such a polite young man." He comments. He turns to Sidon with a knowing look. "You were right." Sidon's cheeks flare red and he stammers, eventually ripping his gaze away to stare intensely at a flower vase. I had to be missing something.

"I hear you're quite talented." Dorephan says with a charming smile. I shrug dismissively. _"I have a lot of practice."_ Dorephan huffs out a laugh. "You don't have to be so modest. Sidon's told me all about how amazing you are."

My heart skips about four beats before I compose myself and smile. I shift on my feet. " _I'm flattered."_

However, Sidon was mortified. His face was one of pure embarrassment. "F-Father please." He whispers harshly. Dorephan must have found that comical, he burst out laughing, the booming sound echoed throughout the castle.

He clapped his son on the back and turned his attention back to me. "I would like to hear you play. Perhaps over dinner? I'm starving!"

****

The piano bench has become a sanctuary; a safe, familiar place in a castle that seemed so large and foreign. The nerves crackling in my veins that appeared with the King's request, vanished the moment I sat.

I ran fingers over the familiar keys, although this particular piano was fairly new to me. The keys, the pedals, the strings, rang true and sweet. The piano must be regularly tuned, the one at home was a little off key. I always said I would tune it one day but never got around to it.

My fingers move of their own accord, a simple, quiet melody. A pretty song that didn't overpower dinner conversation, it was just pleasant background noise. The tabletop conversation was white noise, my attention entirely caught within the subtle movement of ivory. 

"Excuse me, young man." The king called from his seat at the head of the elegant dining table.

I jolt from my reverie, hitting the keys and eliciting a less than pleasant pang of notes. I hold a hand to my chest, eyes wide. I messed up.

Instead of the expecting reprimand, I get a light chuckle from the king. "Sorry to startle you, son."

I sigh in relief. "I have always enjoyed Beethoven. Can you play?" Dorephan asks, getting nods of agreement from his children. I gulp.

He has quite the extensive catalogue, I tap my fingers idly on my lap as I rack my brain on what to play.

"Do you know Moonlight?" Mipha asks, leaning her chin on her entangled hands.

Ah, do I know moonlight. That bittersweet song, the song that echoes in my ears whenever I return to my childhood home.

That song was one that my grandmother played whenever she was downtrodden, depressed. It was a song I heard often.

The first act, C# minor. That key would give a soundtrack to the emptied halls of our little home. The key I would listen to in my headphones when I had to escape the constant screaming from my grieving grandfather.

I poise my fingers on the ivory and recall all the times I've repressed into the recesses of my memory.

The tune was so engraved in my mind. All the times I used to play with my grandmother were to thank for that. It was as easy as eating or breathing.

A shaky breath escapes my lips as the beautiful song graces the dining room. The melody slowly comes to a fade, ending with a final note.

I sigh and open my eyes. I hadn't even realized they closed.

Dorephan has his eyes closed, a smile on his face, leaned back in the chair. Mipha claps quietly, a shy smile on her sweet face.

And Sidon, he has stars in his eyes. It was a look I haven't seen before. His golden orbs locked with mine with such intensity. His eyes are glossy, as if tears hung on the precipice of his eyes. They sparkle and glimmer, his mouth pulled into a charming, fond smile. A beautiful hue of pink blending with the bronze of his skin.

We retain eye contact for a moment before I shy away, casting my gaze to the piano pedals. My cheeks were surely blotchy with a blush. A small chuckle rings from the king.

"You were right, my son. He's as good as you said." Dorephan said, rolling his shoulders. "I have an idea. Can you come here, boy?"

I gulp and stand, brushing off the jeans Twilight brought me. I bow my head to the king. Dorephan gestures for me to take the empty seat by his.

I sit down, back straight and stiff as a board.

Dorephan removes the napkin that was on his lap and clears his throat. "Mipha used to play piano," he began, smiling at his daughter. "She unfortunately had to postpone lessons since her mother passed."

 _"I'm so sorry."_   I sign, instantly regretting speaking without permission. Dorephan didn't seem to care in the least. "Thank you. We never really got back to lessons."

Mipha gasps, a smile stretching across her cheeks as she apparently predicts her father's next comment.

"What do you think about being her tutor? You are certainly gifted enough. What do you say?" Dorephan proposes.

I gasp, whipping around to face an eager, smiling Mipha.

Am I good enough? Shouldn't he hire a professional? Or at least someone with a higher education. I wring my hands to together.

"Don't doubt yourself." Sidon chimes in from across me. His face has an expression of understanding and sincerity. "I believe in you."

Although my heart pounds, I inhale a deep breath. I face the king.  _"I would be honored."_

Dorephan lets out a triumphant laugh. "Wonderful! Please begin as soon as possible! I'm sure you're eager to get back to it?" The king refers to his daughter who agrees.

Mipha jumped up from the table. "Can we start now?" She asked. I furrow my brows. "Please? I haven't been on the bench in so long!" She pleads.

My mouth hangs open like a fish out of water. I regretfully let out a squeak when Mipha flies out of her chair and takes me by the hand. "Let's go! Is that okay Daddy?"

Dorephan snorts. "Of course honey. You don't mind right?" He asks me. "Um." I begin before she pulls me to my feet. "I'm excited to get started! Shall we?"

I nod, still throughly floored. Dorephan nudges Sidon's arm. "May I speak to you in private?" Sidon furrowed his groomed brows but nods regardless.

****

Mipha sits patiently on the bench while I attempt to retain what little composure that dinner left me with.

I lean on the piano,  _"I guess let's see how much you remember. Can you read music and do you remember the corresponding keys?"_

"I'm a little rusty with reading the notes but I do remember them," she answered. I smile, that'll make things a little easier.

Mipha had shown me a bookcase with lesson sheet music. I flip through various books, searching for an easy enough song to get started. Just to evaluate her skills. I find a nursery rhyme, it may be juvenile, but you have to start somewhere.

She plays the song, pausing every now and then when she can't read a note. I gently tap the correct key to urge her on.

"Okay, that was a good start," I say, tapping at the music to show what I'm about to start talking about. "This piece is 4/4 time, which means each measure is a full note. These are half notes, basically you hold them for the duration of two quarter notes. You should make sure to do so, especially if you're playing with an accompanist." I instruct.

I turn to see Mipha with her mouth agape. "You were talking," She points out. Instantly my throat tightens. It's then I remember that she has never heard me speak. I became so invested with the music I just opened up. "Oh." Is the only answer my scrambled brain gives.

Mipha quickly looks away. "Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it," she defends, guiltily looking at her lap.  _"Don't worry about it,"_  I respond.

I try to change the subject, for her sake if anything. _"Is there a song you've wanted to learn?"_

Mipha thinks for a moment. She looks up at me, shy. "It may sound weird but I want to learn a love song. I want to learn one really well."

I furrow my brows.  _"That's not weird at all,"_ I respond. Mipha sighs. "I want to surprise Zelda with a song," she confesses, turning to look me dead in the eye. "Do you think it's wrong? That I'm in love with her?"

She had tears glazing her eyes. I slowly sat beside her on the bench. "I don't usually tell people stuff like this but I don't want you to think you're weird or abnormal for being in love," I whisper. "I am gay. So no, I don't think your feelings are weird. It's who you love, why should it matter? In fact, I'm in love with a man."

"Is it my brother?" She asks. My heart stutters immediately. She smiles at me, knowing. I bite my lip. "You caught me," I whisper. "Is it that obvious?"

"No, I just know my brother very well," The princess responds. "Thanks for talking to me about this. It's been hard to come to terms with it."

I pat her back. "Of course. I'm glad I could help. I'll help whenever you need me."

Mipha's lip quivers and she launches herself into my arms. I squeak but quickly return the hug. My sexuality has always been difficult to cope with, dysphoria and self-consciousness was a constant smack in the back of my head. Time was an unmovable support in my journey, especially when I found out I was trans. He didn't question it, but tried his best to adjust to my new lifestyle.

Mipha needs a support like that, I wasn't about to leave her blowing in the wind. We pull away and she smiles at me. "Thank you," she says, sniffling hard. "I felt like I was wrong or gross. I don't know."

I sigh, the poor girl. I gently grab her cheeks, tilting her head to look at me so I could dry her tears with my sleeve. "You aren't gross," I hopefully reassure. She smiles at me.

"Link, I-" Sidon suddenly says from the doorway, screeching to a halt. His brows pinch together, his lips pulling into a frown. A look of utter  _betrayal_  mars his beautiful face, his eyes glazing with tears. I immediately put my hands in my lap. "I guess you're busy. Sorry to interrupt," Sidon chokes, his throat obviously closing up.

He turns around and practically runs away. I sat with my mouth wide open like a fish out of water, flabbergasted. "You have to go to him," Mipha says, grabbing my shoulder forcefully. "Go!"

I stumble to my feet and slide around the piano, knocking over several music sheets in my rush to get to Sidon.

I dash through the parlor, making chase. I get the slightest glimpse of a crimson ponytail whip around a corner, toward the outside.

My heart thunders when I catch the glass door. That damned garden, full of so many bittersweet memories. My lungs struggle to pull in air and my legs ache from how fast I had to run. I ignore it. The most important thing is finding Sidon as soon as possible.

I find him amongst the roses, bent over and panting, tears streaming down his cheeks. I cough lightly, my throat stinging from the dry cold of the air. "Sidon!" I call, he turns his head to me before cursing and bolting down the stone walkway.

He stumbles on an uneven stone and I manage to grab his wrist. "Stop!"

Sidon violently pulls his hand free. "No! Go away! I don't want to talk to you," he cried, turning to run away.

I launch myself forward and wrap my arms around his midsection. I rest my forehead against his shoulder blade. I could feel his heart pounding and chest rising with effort. "Please let me explain," I plead.

There was a silence, a heavy silence. The tension was so thick I could cut it with a knife. I hold him tighter, just to keep him here. Sidon was crying, I could hear it, only confirmed when a hot tear splashed against my hand. "Please Sidon," I beg.

Strong hands grip tightly to my wrists, enough to  _hurt_. Sidon turns in my grip, holding my hands away from him. "No," he practically growls, "Don't you dare build me up again just to reject me. I can't take it Link! I'm not strong enough!" He screams.

A shiver rolls down my spine. I had never fully recovered from my grandfather, and Sidon sounded so similar. Perhaps it was just the yelling and my stupid frazzled brain. "Who said I was going to reject you!?" I scream back.

Sidon's eyes blow wide. They snap shut and he grips my wrists tighter than before. "No, stop it. Leave me alone, my heart can't take this Link."

He looks down, grinding his teeth together and squeezing his eyes shut to keep his tears at bay. "I love you Link. I love you so fucking much. Then I saw you and Mipha! How do you expect me to move on after that?"

My hand trembles and my heart skips a few beats before exploding with heat. He loves me. He loves me and I'm about to blow it. No, not this time. I pry my hand from his grip and snag his shirt in my fist, pulling him down to kiss him.

Sidon gasps against my mouth, his eyes fluttering shut, tears breaking free. His lips were warm, so soft and slightly salty from his tears. It was a gentle kiss despite the frustration boiling in our bodies. It was shared breath, hopeful desperation.

His hand reaches up to grip my wrist lightly. I pull away from the kiss and stare into those gorgeous eyes of his. They had specks of jade amongst the honey gold I never noticed. "Don't make assumptions. Let's talk."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^^^^^^  
> This took so long. I hope it was okay. Getting excited?????


End file.
